Guardian Angel
by JennJenn96
Summary: Edward torments Bella everyday. She puts up with it until she receives a mysterious text from someone who calls themselves guardian angel. Follow Bella as she goes through life with the help of a stranger...or is it her friend...or a possible enemy?
1. Who is this?

Guardian Angel- Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is my first story...criticism is GREATLY APPRECIATED! Just don't be flat out mean. Thanks guys...this story is basically an all human B/E fanfic. Eward is mean to Bella everyday and she puts up with it. What does she do when she receives a text message from somebody who calls themselves guardian angels? Read...and comment pretty pretty please :) **

I walk down the hallway with my head down. My eyes look at candy wrappers, and new shoes that came out yesterday. My ears ring with laughter surrounding me, and I can imagine the excitement on their face as they relay the past events they went through over the weekend. I scurry to my locker and try to put in the combination as fast as possible. The locker opens and my hands seem automatic as I retrieve the things I need. _1__st__ period binder, 2__nd__ period notebook, 4__th__ period textbook_. Suddenly a hand slams my locker door. I look into the cold, hard, emotionless eyes of Edward Cullen, A person I regretfully have to see.

"Look at what the trash dumped here." Edward sneered to his posse behind him. His group starts to snicker.

"Move." I say with as much venom as I could possibly muster.

"Make me." Edward remarks, his eyes dancing with amusement.

I knew my strength didn't compare to his so I turn around to go the opposite way, but as luck would have it, he wasn't finished. He takes my bag and throws all of my content on the floor. He then steps on my prized possession of "Romeo and Juliet" and then picks it up and while looking at me, tears the cover and random pages. Salty tears blur my vision and so I bend down to pick up the rest of my things so they don't see me crying. My mother gave me that book my beautiful, sweet, easygoing mother. The women who took care of me from ages 3-10, until she decided I wasn't good enough and left, leaving me with no one. I stay on the ground until I hear Edward's feet retreat. Usually I would be happy but what he says next breaks me.

"I mean…. you think that with her parents leaving her she would understand she's not wanted." He doesn't turn around but I can hear yell "You hear that Swan? You Aren't wanted! GO AWAY!"

I choke back a sob and after retreating my things I run to my first period. It's true. I must not be wanted. Everybody always ends up leaving me. My father, my mother, my aunt. I put my head down and it stays there until I get a text. I pull my phone out and I see its from an unknown person. Cautiously I open it.

**404-987-1324: Hey Bella, Ignore what that jackass did to you. You deserve more. Keep your head up, because you are wanted. You don't realize it yet, but you are wanted.**

Confused I send a text back.

_Who is this?_

_-Bells-_

Moments later I get a text back. Four words, seventeen letters, and an unknown person made me crack a smile for the first time in years. I saved it to my favorites and closed my phone. The words still surrounding my mind.

**Unknown POV:**

A vibration in m pocket let me know someone texted me. I look at my phone and a smile crosses my face. She wants to know who i am...how should I respond...I KNOW!

I type the words slowly..and look it over before i hit send. I close my eyes and relax on my desk until today's lesson starts. The words i wrote are imprinted on the back of my eyelids.

**_ Your guardian angel._**


	2. So we have a deal?

Chapter 2. Deal?

**A/N: So thank you for al of the subscriptions and reviews. : D made my day! I would like to thank lawlipop01 for reminding me that not everyone lives in my head and I need to make things a tad bit clearer…. so this chapter is for you! Thanks to everybody again for reading. It means a lot to me.**

**Oh and to clear things up, Bella is 17**

**-oo0oo-**

***Flashback 10 years ago***

"Eddie Weddie, Hurry up!" I practically scream at my best friend, Smirking because I know he hates that nickname. We were playing tag and he was trying to get me.

_He glares at me until a thought goes through his mind. His frown quickly turns into a smirk. "Okay Belly Button" Edward smirks only grows as he watches my face turn ten different shades of red._

_I march up to him and get in his face "DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT NAME! REAL FRIENDS DON'T DO THAT!" knowing good and well I was just doing the same thing. _

_Edward stares past me and his face contorts to fear, for a moment I thought something was wrong with him. I look around me trying to find some sense of danger and when I turn back around Edward's finger makes contact with my skin. "Tag." He says simply before he takes off running in the opposite direction. Annoyance takes over the last bit of alarm on my face. He tricked me…those were against the rules….Fine two can play that game. I started looking for him, setting my plan into action._

"_Edward…." I sing trying to lure him out. "Where are you?" I stop and listen….Silence. I walk a couple of more minutes before I decide to put my plan into action. I start to run and pretend to trip over my foot. Everything was going great until I realized I was going to fall on a rock. I put my hand out to protect my face and fall straight on it. A pain spirals in my hand and I curl up in pain. This time when I call for Edward, my voice is filled with desperation. "Eee-ddiiee!." I yell out. Suddenly I hear a rustling from behind me and I see him come out of the bushes. _

_I see him come my way and stop a few feet away from me. "Oh God Bella. What did you do?" _

_I hold up my now bleeding hand. "I ffeell on a rrrockkk and and and" I couldn't even finish before I broke down crying again. _

_Edward looks torn. His face is scrunched up in concentration. "Bellie, I'm going to get Mommy. Don't move. Okay Bellie? Bella?" _

_All I could do was lie there and nod. Edward disappears and moments later his mom comes out to look at my hand. "Oh dear." Esme says, "Come on Bella dear, let's see what we can do" She picks me up and I lean into the warmth of her touch. Ten minutes later Edward and me are sitting on the couch eating Popsicles and it's like nothing ever happened. Edward was focusing on the T.V so he didn't expect what was coming next. _

"_Hey Eddie." I call. He turns to me and I realize his eyes are bright and happy. I get up and stand in front of him. _

"_What Bells?" He says clearly confused as to why I am blocking the TV._

_Soon I'm smiling from ear to ear. I take the remote and turn off the TV before I turn to him once more. I take my finger and touch his arm "Tag." I take off running and it's not long before he's running too._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

My phone interrupts my thoughts and I look at the clock. I was daydreaming for over an hour. What's worse? I was daydreaming about Edward Cullen, my used to be best friend. Eeewwww. I turn to look at my caller I'd half expecting it to be my 'Guardian Angel' I was a little disappointed when I saw it wasn't. It was Emmett. The closest thing to a brother I had. His mother Carmen adopted me when my mother left me. Emmett is three years older than me but I talked to him like we were the same age. He helps me with my problems and gives me really good advice. I talk to him about 3 times every week and those are honestly some of the best times in my life. I pick up on the last ring

"Emmy?" I say

His booming voice comes almost immediately from the other end of the phone. "Bells! I have news. Guess what it is!" Before I could even respond he starts to talk again. "No don't guess…I'll you…. I'm coming home this weekend!" I was breathless…. Emmett went to college in Florida. It usually cost so much money to fly to Washington that we only get a chance to see him on holidays. Considering this wasn't a holiday and nobody died I was ecstatic.

"REALLY? OH MY GOD! THAT'S WONDEFUL! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU!" I all but scream into the phone.

I hear a chuckle from the other side. "Me either, and I'm bringing somebody. Her name is Rosalie. I think you'll really like her, she's nice and sweet and everything that's good in the world…but hey I gotta go. I have to pack so I can be ready to go. Love you Bella Bop. See you in a couple of days."

I smile at the old nickname he used. "Bye M&M" The phone line goes dead and I press end. I realized that while I was daydreaming I missed a text. I open it and surprise! It was from my guardian angel. It had been three days since I had gotten that first text against my better judgment I ignored my sane voice and went with my crazy one. It turns out my guardian angel could hold really decent conversations. Up until yesterday that is. I had finally got the courage to ask him who he/she was. I waited five, ten, fifteen minutes and then gave up hope. The text I got today didn't exactly answer my question but it didn't completely ignore it either. It said:

_Oh my sweet, sweet Bella. Do you really want to know who I am? Fine, but I won't tell you. YOU have to figure it out. Ask me yes or no questions and I will answer those. Only those, I won't answer any other types. You cannot continuously ask me names in a yes or no form because I will not answer…. here's the catch. You have 10 days to find out who I am. If you don't figure it out then you won't ever find out because I won't ever tell you. Deal?_

Wow…that was a lot to take in…Do I want to risk this? 'NO' my sane voice answers. Again I ignore it and type 'Deal' before hitting send and wondering what I just got into.

_**ok….so feedback…should I continue? Is it good? What should I add? If your idea sparks my interest enough I might use it in my next chapter. Soooooo Review **____** Thanks guys. Oohhh I'm also trying to figure out how to upload chapters on here without opening and entirely different word document….if you know how just PM me…that would be greatly appreciated…alright that's about it.**_


	3. Emmett's Home Day 1

A/N: Whoops sssooo I realized I haven't done a disclaimer so this is for this chapter, the chapter before and the chapter before that. I don't own Twilight…. I do however own two poster of Taylor Lautner ;)

**Chapter 3- Day 1**

I woke up with a smile on my face. Not because I had another dream about Edward Cullen but because when I looked at the calendar I saw it was Friday. Emmett was coming home. I verbally made a list of what I need to get from the grocery store for Emmett favorite meal. I don't know why but I find myself happy to go to school, for the first time since freshman ear. It was unusually sunny outside which was a rarity in Forks. I throw on a red tank top and some black skinny jeans, and I settle for red converse. I grab my bag and I head for the door.

I arrive at school with ten minutes to spare. I run into the school and I begin to dodge teachers and students. Ducking between couples and sliding next to the lockers I was almost to my class when Lauren and Jessica get in my way. I had never been late to class and I was definitely not about to ruin my perfect record because of them.

I speak as slowly as possible so they can understand. "Please move."

"Or what Ugly Duckling?" They said in unison smiling at the nickname they gave me.

I looked at the clock. I had five minutes left. I knew I couldn't do anything because it was two against one. They were never going to let me pass. I was just about to give up hope when I heard a husky, deep voice.

"Listen Thing One and Thing Two, Let Bella go to class and the school wont find out what happened two weeks ago at La Push."

Lauren and Jessica look at each other, their expressions mirrored each other's. Jessica begins to ramble "How did you even? You didn't even- th-th-th- that doesn't even make sense. Mike told you didn't he? UUGGHHH MIKE. I'm going to MURDER you and the tell the cops I did it!" Jessica grabs Laurens arm and they retreat to their friends.

I turn around and thank my newfound hero. Wow. This guy was extremely handsome. He was tall, russet colored, had spiky hair, and beautiful brown eyes. He catches me looking at him and a smirk forms on his face. "Hey, I'm Jacob, but pretty girls like you can call me Jake." I blush about ten different shades of red.

"Hey Jake, I'm Bella." I say looking at everything but his eyes. We walk to my class and a question I had been thinking of ever since he introduced himself suddenly comes flying out of my mouth.

"Why did you help me Jake? No ones ever helped me before." Jake looks at me and pushes some of my hair behind my ear. "Because." I look at him shocked.

"Because? That's all you have to say?" I ask him aghast

"Yup." He says amused.

"Okay. Let me help you form a sentence. When a subject and a predicate are put together it forms a sentence. Hear what I'm saying now. Words. Sometimes people say them to make things clear. You know? Give people explanations as to why they do things. You should try it." I say slowly.

He gently shoves me into my class, laughs and walks away saying "Oh Bella, sweet, sweet Bella. I'll talk to you later." He disappears in the group of people and I stand frozen to the ground.

**Flashback**

_Oh my sweet, sweet Bella. Do you really want to know who I am? Fine, but I won't tell you. YOU have to figure it out. _

_**End Flashback**_

Jacob? Could he be my Guardian Angel?…. That would make sense. He shows up suddenly and starts talking to me, yet we've been at the same school since freshman year. I would be lying if I said I wouldn't like it if he was. I didn't mind, He was good looking and had a cool personality. I remind myself to ask him when I get home.

At that moment the teacher walks in and I turn my attention to the door. Edward Cullen is staring at me. I could see something in his eyes…Pain…. Hurt…Lust? I couldn't tell and then suddenly an emotion I recognize…Anger. He glares at me as he walks away, leaving me confused. I had an emotion that I couldn't quite determine. I was turning in knots and I felt something tugging at the bottom of my stomach.

"All right class. Open you AP Pysch books to 513 today we are discussing…." The teachers voice snapped me out of my thoughts and as I got my books I pushed Jake and Edward out of my mind. It was Friday, and Emmett was coming home. Nothing was going to ruin my mood.

_0O0_

As I pull into my driveway I see Emmett's car. A grin spread across my face and I walk inside. A booming laugh comes from downstairs and my heart tugs. It's been too long since there has been someone in this house. Ever since Carmen died about a year ago it's been just me here. Every night I would follow the same schedule: homework, cleaning and dinner at a table set for one. Tonight there would be a dinner set for three and honestly I was excited. I set the groceries that I picked up after school on the table and I practically run downstairs. I go into the Game room and I see my big brother.

"Hey M&M." I say quietly

"Bella boo!" Emmett rushes over to me and twirls me in circles.

"Emmy. I missed you so much. It gets so lonely in this house sometimes."

I saw pain in Emmett's eyes as he remembered his mom. "I know Bells. I get that feeling too. I'm glad you're here.

A cough from Emmett's side seemed to brighten him up almost instantly. "Bells, This is Rose."

"Hi Bella, It's nice to finally meet you." I gasped. Rosalie was beautiful. She had blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a body to kill for.

"Hi Rosalie." I turn to Emmett in mock hurt. "Emmett you told me Rosalie was pretty, you failed to mention she was one of the Greek goddesses. Rosalie and Emmett laugh and we all head upstairs to prepare dinner. I was glad to have a family again.

_0O0_

I walked upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. Dinner went great. Emmett practically the lasagna I made and Rosalie invited me too the mall tomorrow which I gladly accepted. I grab my phone and I am about to begin the dance with my Guardian Angel. He texted me the night we made thus deal saying I could only ask him ten questions a night. Which angered me but I guess I kind of understood. This was a game, and no one like a game that ends in five minutes.

**(A/N: Bella in bold and Guardian Angel in **_**italics. **_** I'm not sure how to do text message conversations soooo hope this is clear enough for you guys. Imagine it as a phone that has one persons conversation on one side and the other persons on the other.)**

**Ready for this?** I ask not sure if I'm ready for it myself.

_Bring it Bells._

**Are you older than 16?**

Yes

**Are you younger than 18?**

Yes

**Do you go to Forks? **I almost didn't send this one but it's always good to be sure.

Yes

**Are you in 11****th**** grade?**

Yes

**Do you have any siblings? **I really didn't need to know this one either. But I didn't have anything to say

No

**Do you ever talk to me?**

Yes

**Do I like you?**

Yes, I would hope so. Lol

**Do we have the same lunch? **Maybe if I was lucky I could text him during lunch and then I could see who looked at their phone. The chances were slim but it was a definite possibility.

Yes

**Are you a loner?**

_Nope. Got plenty of friends._

**Do you have a car?**

Naturally

**Is this Jake?**

_Sorry Bells, you weren't counting. You're one question over. Try harder next time okay Bells?_

Frustrated and appalled I couldn't do anything else but agree. I send a blunt message. Not trying to hide m frustration. I spent most of my questions of necessary but lame ones. I'll think through my questions more thoroughly next time.

**Fine. **

A minute later I get a response.

Bells?

Curiosity and not wanting to end on bad terms made me respond.

**What?**

Not really looking forward to whatever the text message said.

_9 days left._

_0O0_

_End of chapter 3._

So good/bad? Should I continue? Review please


	4. Going to the mall

Here We Go :D I know it's been a while…so I hope you guys can forgive me, Also I want to try making the chapters a little longer. Tell me how you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

An hour later and we were all sitting at the table talking about everything. The look on my brother's face told me he was glad to be home too. He had gotten just a little taller since the last time I had seen him, the wrinkles under his eyes and on his forehead showed he was tired; however, his eyes and smile told a different story. The way he dressed was different too, but I guess I had Rosalie to thank for that. I missed him, I really did. Hearing his voice on the phone was nothing compared to having him sit next to me. I had a family again, and even though it was only for a little while, they were here. We make small talk as we eat before we get ready to go to the mall.

"So Emmy," I began "How did you and Rosalie meet?"

Emmett starts to speak and pieces of bread and spaghetti falls out of his mouth. Rose slaps him on the back of the head.

"Chew and then speak Emmett. You are in the presence of ladies, not at home watching a football game."

A blush appears on his cheek but none the less finishes what he had in his mouth. "Well it started about halfway through the semester. I realized I wasn't going to pass the halfway exam unless I got 100, and there was no way I was going to get that unless I had a tutor. So I asked Professor D if he could tell me who the smartest person in the class was. He then directed me to this lovely beauty. I thought he was joking until he told me her grade in the class was a 99.5. I was so nervous when I went up to her. She was talking to all of her friends and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. So I-"

"So he walked over and asked if he could talk to me privately" Rose said smirking. "I told him whatever he had to say he could say in front of my girls too. He looked so scared but he managed to get out that he needed me to tutor him so he could pass."

"Yeah, After 10 times of trying" I hear Emmett say.

"Of course I was going to help him, but I wanted to make him squirm, so I asked him why he thought I would want to help someone like him? He told me the same thing the professor told him. He needed to pass and he needed 100 to do so. I felt sorry for him and I mean….look at him! I wasn't going to say no."

Emmett interrupted "She made me tell her my grade in front of everybody!"

I laugh. "How bad was it Emmy?"

Emmett mumbles to himself and stuffs more food into his mouth. Rosalie smiles at him.

"I'm sorry Em what did you say?"

"I said I had a 67!" Emmett exclaims.

"Emmett," I begin "How do you get a 67 in debate? All you have to do is talk and disagree with people. We ALL know that's the only thing you do.

Rosalie burst out in laughter and Emmett glares and stands up.

"Shut up Bells. I'm going to get ready. Be ready to go in 15 minutes"

He runs up the stairs and Rosalie follows after him still laughing.

I sit back in my chair and laugh. Yeah. It's good to have my family back.

At the mall Emmett goes to meet up with some old friends from high school. I walk around with Rosalie just wandering when we come across a Victoria's Secret store.

"Ooohhhh Bella let's go and try on some clothes!" Rosalie screams

I have never been comfortable with showing my skin. Especially at a public place like the mall. I shook my head no. "You go on ahead Rose, I'll watch."

"Bella, shut up. You have a nice body and you're always covering it up with these baggy clothes." Rose pulls on my Baggy shirt.

I start to interject but before I get a word out Rosalie pulls my hand and drags me into the store. She immediately goes to the rack that's my size. Before I know it she has a whole outfit planned for me.

"It's nighttime apparel. Go try it on. Now."

I go into the dressing room and look at the outfit she gave me. **A/N: Outfit on profile **It was a Polka Dot Baby doll Chemise. She gave me a black lacy lingerie to go on underneath. I look at the outfit horrified.

"ROSE! I AM NOT-" I start

"PUT THE GODDAMN DRESS ON BELLA! OR I SWER TO GOD…" Rose shouts.

I sigh. Obviously defeated, I put it on as slowly as I could and I turn around to face the mirror.

…..That wasn't me. The girl in the mirror has curves. She looks flawless. I'm Bella Swan. Ugly Bella. I make homeless people look sexy. This can't be me. I can't be her. I unlock the door and step out so Rose can see it an d to my surprise, she's not there.

"Rose?" I say, clearly confused as to why she left.

"Rose?" I say a little louder wondering where she went.

I turn around to go back into the dressing room when I hear two annoying voices from beside me.

"Oh My God! Is that like….the ugly duckling? Jessica look! I think it is. Hey! Smelly Belly turn around!"

I turn to face Lauren and shock crosses my face when I realize it's not just Lauren and Jessica. It's like 10 people from school. I try and play it cool. "You guys should really come up with some new nicknames, the ones you have are getting kind of old."

Jessica snorts. "Why are you in here anyway? This store is for sexy people. Soooooo people the exact opposite of you"

"Maybe she's looking for somebody to help her become pretty. It'd be like Extreme home makeover except Bella edition: the hardest case we've ever come across" I hear a voice say next to Mike. All the girls double over in laughter and I roll my eyes to keep the tears from falling over. Somebody puts there arm around me and I instantly calm down when I realize it's Rose.

The look in her eyes is so deadly that everybody stops laughing and soon half of the groupies are gone. "So Bella, am I going to have to kick everybody's ass or just the sluts in the front?"

"Excuse me. I am not a slut." Lauren says glaring at Rose.

Rose looks at her incredulously "Oh so I guess on the way here you gave your clothes to a homeless person, which explains why you aren't wearing any now. And who was the one that said the Extreme home makeover edition joke?"

A hand sticks up in the air and I see Edward run the other one through his hair. "It was me." Edward shrugs. "I'll give you my name if you give me yours baby."

Rose smiles, walks over and says "Out of your league." She slaps him and turns back towards me. "Come on Bella we're still not finished yet." She continues our conversation like nothing ever happened. "I think that looks nice but you should try on the blue-"

I zone out and watch and Jessica, Lauren and everybody else walk out. As Edward walks out he shouts "Bye Bella, you should wear that to school, maybe then some guy would want to talk to you without throwing up."

Rosalie looks outraged and is about to tell him off again but I hold up my hand. "Let me handle it." I say. I turn to him and begin to speak. "Yeah and you should get abs. So maybe when you take off your shirt, we'll actually see something other than fat hanging off of your bones. By the way Eddie," I start using the nickname we had when we were younger "You're pitching a tent, might wanna pick up some bigger shorts while you're here.

Shock crosses his face and he storms out the room. This time it's all the guys that laugh. "Bella's got jokes." I hear Tyler say.

I turn to Rose and see amusement on her face. "I see you can handle yourself."

"Not usually. I don't know what came over me. I like it though" I admit.

We continue to shop for about 6 more hours. I end up with a new wardrobe for school and a close new friend. We decide to go to Brusters to get some ice cream. Rose tells Emmett what happened and he proudly puts his arm around me. "That's my little sister for you. Don't let anybody run over you." We talk for a little while longer and then I leave to give Em and Rose time to themselves.

I pull out my phone and check the time. 11:30. I hope my guardian angel is awake because I still hadn't asked my ten questions. I send me first message and the dance begins.

**(A/N: Bella in bold and Guardian Angel in **_**italics. **_**I'm not sure how to do text message conversations soooo hope this is clear enough for you guys. Imagine it as a phone that has one persons conversation on one side and the other persons on the other.)**

**You up?**

_Nope._

**Sucks to suck. First question. Is this Jake? **(I had prepared my questions and made sure none of them would go to waste.

_No._

**Is this a boy? **I had a feeling but you could never be sure.

_Yes….was that not obvious?_

**Hey, I have to make sure. Do you have a girlfriend?**

_No._

**Do your parents know who I am?**

_Yeah, I guess. Though I don't see why it matters. _

**It's okay, It's not for you to understand ;) Have I known you for a while?**

_Yes_

**Since what grade?**

_I don't think that's a yes or no question Bella. Try again.._

Ugh! I forgot about that stupid yes or no rule. I can figure out a lot if I could ask him any question I wanted. Like what is his girlfriend's name or what type of car he drives. That crosses out the last five questions I wanted to ask him. Now I have to come out with some on the spot.

**-_- just for the record I hate this yes or no rule. Have we talked within the past week?**

_Sorry baby, that's how the game works. And Nope. _

**That makes things really hard though. Uuummm. Do you know who my brother is? **Emmett is four years older than me so a lot of people don't know him.

_That's life. And Life's a bitch because if it was a slut it would be to easy. But Yeah, I think I saw him with you at the mall today._

Shock crosses my face. **"Wait, you saw me at the mall today"**

_Yeah, At Victoria's Secret. You looked nice by the way ;)…and that counts as one of your questions. _

**That's not fair! It was a statement not a question. **

_Sucks to suck. Next question. _I laugh. He used my own quote against me.

**Fine. Were you in the group of people with Lauren and Jessica?**

_Of course. _

It was my last question and I didn't want to blow it. I should have paid more attention to everybody in the group. The only person I could come up with was Edward. I didn't want him to be my guardian angel. He couldn't be. It didn't make sense for my personal angel to be my personal devil too. No. I wasn't going to waste my time asking him if he was Edward. Even if he was, I would pretend until the very last moment that he wasn't. So I asked him the lamest question I've ever asked him.

**Is this Mike or Tyler?**

_Hahahaha you asked your last question asking if I was those two? No. Bella. Try harder. _

"BELLS!" I hear Emmett scream. "Come On, Me and Rose wanna go home"

"Coming I yell" I start walking to the car.

**You threw me off when you told me you were in the group at the mall. I never thought anybody from that circle would text me. **

_Assumptions make an ass out of u and me. Don't they? I'm tired and I'm going to sleep. Confidence is key Bells. Everybody was talking about you afterwards…in a good way. For once they saw the real you, and some of them liked it. Be you. Prove people wrong._

I didn't know what to think. There was so much I could take from that text message and I had absolutely no idea what to say. I would do me, and for once. I wasn't scared. I wasn't embarrassed. I wasn't insecure. I was Bella. I am Bella and my life is getting ready to change.

**Thank You. **I type as I get into Emmett's car.

"What were you doing Belly Bean?" Emmett asks.

I roll my eyes at his nickname. "Starting over."

Unknown POV:

I open the text Bella sent me**: Thank You. **

I smile and send her a short message. _No problem, it's what I do. ;) _

Okay….so good….bad…..Review please And feel free to send me some questions Bella could ask her guardian angel….i'm running out of questions. Remember Yes or No only. Thanks guys!


	5. Beautiful

Chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters…though I do own two posters of them WITH their signatures. Yeah…yeah

Beautiful

All too soon, Emmett is gone, and I am alone. It's only been about 3 hours but I miss his booming laugh. Sure I can hear it on the phone, but there's something about being there in person. The microwave beeps and I go downstairs to retrieve my dinner. Dinner for one….ugh. I need somebody to love. I go to the couch and flip on the t.v. Hercules was on.

*Flashback*

_Edward, Emmett and I were sitting around my television and we were watching Hercules. Edward and Emmett both look disgusted while I smile with excitement._

"_I love this movie! I scream. Disappointment grows in my eyes when I realize they don't want to watch it. "You guys don't want to watch this?" Emmett's eyes melt when he sees mine._

"_Belly Button, please don't be sad. I like this movie a lot too! In fact I'll be Hercules and you can be Meg!" He boasts, proud to have come up with that statement._

_I double over in laughter. "Emmy, YOU can't be Hercules. I have to kiss him on the LIPS. You're my brother, that's disgusting." I look over at Edward who is still glaring at the floor. "Edward has to do it."_

_Edward's green eyes snap to mine. "Ewwwww I'd never kiss you Bella. That's nasty. Girls have cooties and you're not even pretty!"_

_Emmett starts to yell at Edward and I just stare at him. I though Edward was my best friend. Best friends didn't say that to each other. No one is supposed to use mean words like that anyway. It hurts peoples feelings. A tear rolls down my cheek._

"_You hurt my feelings." I state._

_Edward doesn't even look at me. He's still looking at Emmett. "So. I don't want to watch this stupid movie, and it's true. You ARE ugly."_

_That's when Emmett lurches at Edward and they begin to fight. My mom comes down seconds later and places both of them in time out. Edward for calling me ugly and fighting and Emmett for fighting. She places me on her lap and tries to soothe me_

"_Shhhh. Bella. Why are you crying?"_

_I explain between sobs. "He *sob* ca-called *sob* me-me-me ugggllyy *sob*_

_My mother chuckles. "Bella, he called you ugly because he likes you. All guys that pick on girls secretly like them. He just doesn't want you to know. Next time he calls you a name, know that he's nervous he'll say something stupid and embarrass himself. You're Beautiful. That's why your name is Bella." _

_My mother smiles and puts me down for a nap and walks out of my room singing my favorite song and I smile when I realize she's changed some of the words_

"_Bella's beautiful, no matter what he says. Words won't bring her down; she is beautiful in every single way. Words won't bring her down. So don't you bring her down today."_

_*End Flashback*_

I wonder why I'm having these flashbacks of Edward. I think somewhere deep, deep down, my mind thinks Edward's my Guardian Angel. That's not possible though. He's not capable of being nice. Especially to me…. Well at least anymore.

I finish my dinner and go to my room. I see an envelope on my bed. I open it and I can see it's from Rosalie.

_Dear Bella, _

_ While you were sleeping I went through your closet and took out all of the boring clothes that you like to wear. You have such a BEAUTIFUL body and I took it upon myself to make sure you show it off. I bought some clothes and filled your closet again. Emmett made me leave your tennis shoes because he told me how much of a klutz you are. (I'll be back for them :P) Anyways Forget about what those Kim Kardashian wanna-be's said about you. The thing about you is that you are pretty inside and out. I also like how you can be a bitch when you wanna be ;) No need to thank me for this (and don't hate me please) I just wanted to give you some clothes that would help bring out your bitchy side so no one can mess with you while I'm not there. Head up. Can't wait to see you. Mwah_

_-Rose_

I stare at the letter in horror. I don't even want to go into my closet. It's probably going to look like a sex shop. I'm going to go to school looking like a prostitute…great. I decide that I would save myself the trouble and go on and pick out an outfit tonight. I brace myself for the worse and open my closet. She had organized them by color and category. Leather skirts, fitted hoodies, tight sweats, low cut shirts. I look up and see she also supplied me with name brand purses and scarves/hats. I look down and realize she was trying to kill me. Sure she had left my tennis shoes but she also gave me heels, stilettos to be exact. I chose the least revealing thing I could find. A black fitted shirt and some white fitted jeans with my black flats. I close my closet door and place the clothes in my chair. I crawl into my bed and close my eyes wondering what my dream world will have in store.

_Next Morning_

I wake up at 7:50 and begin to panic. I have to be at school in 30 minutes. Grateful that I picked out my clothes last night I rush into them, brush my teeth and jump in my car. 20 minutes later I'm in the parking lot. I get out of my car and it is then I realize there is a draft on my back. I turn around and freeze when I realize a huge hole where the rest of my shirt should be. I definitely forgot to look at the back. It also didn't help that I was wearing a bright red bra. Ugh. I'm going to kill Rosalie. I have no time to go home and change so I brace myself and enter the school. People cat call as I walk by. Guys pay no attention to me until they realize I only have half of a shirt there.

I go to my locker and I'm putting my stuff in my locker when I feel someone slap my ass.

"Excuse me!" I demand. 'Who the hell are you?!" I turn around and see none other than Edward Cullen and his crew.

"What?" He asks innocently. "I assumed that's why the hand print is on the back of your pants. If you want to dress like a prostitute can I at least treat you like one?"

"Handprint?" I was taken by surprise. I look back and yup. A black handprint on my ass cheek. Rosalie. Is. Dead.

"Ugh. Go to hell Cullen. Shouldn't you still be getting over the fact that your friend down there wanted to show himself off this weekend?" I reply, turning back to my lockers to get my things. Hmm. Rosalie was right. New clothes, new me.

"Suck my dick Swan." I hear Edward say above the taunts his friends were giving him.

"Sorry Eddie." I say. "I choke on small objects." His friends burst into laughter and he looks taken back. Before he responds I turn to walk to class. I'm late but I don't care, that was great.

7th period rolls around and I've been complimented by most of the guys and most of the girls think I'm a slut. I open my locker and a note falls out.

_Bella ≠ Beautiful_

_Bella = Sexy_

_If I didn't have a girlfriend already, you'd be my first choice._

_Can you guess who I am? I'll give you a hint. First word Guardian. Second word Angel. Oh still don't know? Haha and how many more days do you have to figure it out? Yeah…I'd get busy_

I roll my eyes and close my locker and drive home. I'm really tired so I crawl into bed. I set my alarm to 7 though; wouldn't want to miss a date with my Guardian Angel.

AN: NEW YORK WAS BEAUTIFUL. I'M GOING TO LIVE THERE WHEN I GET OLDER! Sorry this chapter sucks :/ but I wanted to give you guys something. Thanks for being so patient. So yeah, still looking for a BETA…Review!


	6. Running Out of Time

I don't know how many sorry's I have to say to make you guys forgive me. . This chapter is short…BUT It's my spring break and I'm already working on a new chapter. Hopefully it will be up by Sunday….But then we have AP Exams…EOCT's…Finals…Scholarships…..I'm trying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I own all four books though. They're my guilty pleasure.

Chapter 7: Running Out of time

I wake up at 6:55. 5 minutes before my alarm was originally going to wake me up. I do a silent dance for beating the clock. Rubbing my hand over my face and eager to get started I grab my phone off of my nightstand and search for the contact Guardian Angel when I see that I already have one unread message.

_To: Every Junior and Senior at Forks High School_

_Sender: 567-122-9087_

_Listen up Losers, We're Edward's fan club and as ALL of you should know he's tuning 18 on Sunday. So we decided to have a party for him on Saturday. It starts at 11 ends whenever. His address is 2195 Forest Wood Drive. Don't worry about the cops being called. It's the only house for miles. It's BYOB..but don't worry, we'll have some there too. Okay. That's about it. Oh and Losers? Don't come. You know who you are Tanya and I didn't feel like taking our names out. Just consider this your Not Invitation. _

I silently applaud them for not interjecting the word like into this text and decided I fit into the loser group and would definitely NOT be attending this party. It's not like I wanted to anyway. It was for Edward Cullen, a fucking misogynist. I exit out and continue to search for the Guardian Angel contact.

**A/N: Bella in bold and Guardian Angel in italics.**

I suck in a breath and try to regain some of the confidence I had earlier when I was telling Edward off. **Ready? **I type and I also realize I'm asking myself that question as well. The response comes almost immediately .

_If I was a pretentious dick I would count that as your first question, but I'm not. So Yes. I am ready. _

**Do we have any classes together? **I almost didn't send that one. But Just like all the other times I had to make sure.

_No, we don't. Which sucks because I would love to have classes with you. _

I rack my brain for more questions and Surprise, Surprise….I can't think of any. This is so frustrating. I don't understand why they have to be yes or no questions. I turn on my laptop and go to everybody's favorite search engine Google. I type in Yes or no questions to ask guys when talking to them. Yahoo of course was the first to come up and as soon as I click on it I am astounded. These were NOT the answers I wanted. I took a snapshot and sent it to my Guardian Angel

**I have no more yes or no questions so you left me no choice but to ask you these. Good thing you don't have a girlfriend…she would kill me.**

**Angel1232: Need yes or no questions to ask a guy**

**Best Answer:**

**Are you Big?**

**Are you really big? ;)**

**Do you like to be on top?**

**How about on the bottom?**

**Would you like to see me?**

**Needless to say you don't have to answer these, this is just what I found :P**

I pressed send and it wasn't until 10 minutes later that I started to rethink my boundaries. It wasn't like me and I started sending him a text to let him know I meant no harm when surprisingly he responded.

Not to my text, to my questions

_These definitely count ;)_

_Yes_

_God Yes_

_No_

_You got it_

_:O I didn't know you were like that. But no I can't… That would be inappropriate. Not that I don't want too. ;)_

I had absolutely no Idea how to respond. It's like he was flirting with me, but he couldn't be.

_Why not?_ _The voice in my head counters. He doesn't have a girlfriend, and you aren't ugly_.

**You are definitely a pervert aren't you? Lol**

His response is almost immediate

_That also counts as a question. You've wasted 6 already. I'd be careful if I were you ;). And no I am not a pervert I am a 17 year old guy with needs. _

Shit! I have to stop wasting my questions.

**Fuck you. **

_But…we just met._

I throw my phone up in frustration…..I really wanted to know who this guy was but I had no questions to ask. Or any that pertain to figuring him out….

_**Okay…Are you tall?**_

_Let's see…..I'm 5'11 so I'm average._

I silently eliminate short Juniors around Forks high school. Jim, Blake, Drew, Harry, Billy and about 20 others. That still left over 60 guys for me to choose from.

**Yeah…you and about 70 guys at Forks are. Stupid question….okay…. Since you were in that big group with Edward does that mean you're going to his party?**

_Yeah, I'll make an appearance. What about you?_

**I don't think so. I think I fell into the loser category. **

_You definitely don't. Not trying to be mean but Eric Yorkie falls into that category. Not you._

I laugh. Eric Yorkie had a crush on me my freshmen year. He would carry my books and take pictures of me and put them in his room. I didn't realize that until we were partnered for a science fail project and his mom led me to his room while he was at work. It was very interesting to say the least.

**Lol. Maybe I'll make a guest appearance too. We'll see.**

_;) Kay I'm tired so let's wrap this up. Last question Swan._

I type in a question that I had been wondering this whole time. I didn't want to waste a question but I had to know.

**This ten day rule, Are you serious. If I don't figure out who you are you really won't tell me? It's just over.**

5 minutes later I get a text. I was expecting a paragraph but all he sent was.

_Yeah. That's the thing about life you know? You make a deal you have to follow it. Life sucks….and then you die. 6 days._

Time was running out and I was stuck in place.

AN: I really, really, really, really, really, really need Yes or No questions. What happened up there actually happened to me and In no way am I trying to orchestrate that conversation in this story ever again. Lol. Again sorry it's so short. And GREAT NEWS I have a BETA. Everybody say hello to .franco. Okay. Well I better start working on the next chapter. Oh and who wants to get a chapter from Edwards point of view?


	7. Chapter 9

I'll post this as a chapter update as well...after doing some extensive research on all twilight characters I realized they were all over 6feet. Sooooooo let's change the height for Bella's Guardian angel from 5'11 to 6'2ish maybe? Don't forget I need yes or no questions.! Thanks guys!


	8. New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own this story though….i've been neglecting it for a while :P

Previously:

_;) Kay I'm tired so let's wrap this up. Last question Swan._

I type in a question that I had been wondering this whole time. I didn't want to waste a question but I had to know.

**This ten day rule, Are you serious. If I don't figure out who you are you really won't tell me? It's just over.**

5 minutes later I get a text. I was expecting a paragraph but all he sent was.

_Yeah. That's the thing about life you know? You make a deal you have to follow it. Life sucks….and then you die. 6 days._

_Bella's POV_

Time was running out and I was stuck in place.

Frustrated I turn my phone off and put it on the charger. I look at my book bag on the floor debating if I should do my homework. I quickly decide against it. I turn to my closet door and open it. As I walk in I pass by a mirror that reflected the hand slapped straight across my ass. My eyes darken. How dare Edward Cullen treat me like an object? In some way that fuels me in almost the opposite direction. Instead of picking something out that would hide my curves I find something that will accentuate them even more. I decide on something simple yet perfect. A white tank top with a black leather jacket and a black mini skirt with some flip flops. If he even thought about touching me I would kill him….no I would castrate him. An evil smile crosses my face. Yes. Castrating him would be perfect.

I close my eyes and in a matter of seconds I'm asleep.

_I'm swinging on one of the swings in a park down the street from my house. The sun is going down and I love watching it turn from yellow to orange before all to soon it slips beyond the hill. It appears as though I am waiting for someone. I have no idea who but I know I must wait. I begin to sing to myself a song my mom would sing to me whenever I was upset and felt like I was breaking. Almost like a lullaby._

"_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."_

"_You have a lovely voice" A voice calls from behind me. _

_I struggle to turn round to see who it is but my head won't move._

"_No, No, Bella. You can't turn around. You'd see who your guardian angel was and that wouldn't be fair would it?" The voice taunts._

"_Why can't you tell me who you are?" I demand furious that I couldn't turn around._

"_In due time." The voice begins to fade and I find I can move my head. Who ever was behind me was gone but a laugh lingered in the air. The need to wait there no longer sat in the bottom of my chest. "In due time."_

_*BEEP!* *BEEP!* _

*BEEP!* I awake with a jolt and look at the clock. 5:30. Great…I think. My Guardian Angel is a pain in the ass even when I'm NOT talking to him.

I might as well get ready for school. I put on the outfit I chose yesterday and decide for once I would wear my hair down my back. I applied make-up since I had time and went downstairs to grab breakfast. I get an apple and mentally remember to go to the grocery store sometime later this week.

Grabbing my phone off the charger and my keys I head out the door. I wondered what this Teriffic Tuesday had in store for me today.

Edwards POV

I had barely gotten situated Monday afternoon when my cousin Alice bounced in. Her mom Sue had a heart attack and died and she had never met her father. We took her in when I was a freshmen. Even though she was annoying as hell you couldn't help but love her.

"Eddie!" She screamed, throwing both of her arms around me.

I try to get her off of me. "Don't call me that. What?"

"Guess what? Actually don't answer. Esme is letting me transfer to Forks….well actually she had no choice. I got expelled from Secretan High across town. The principal just doesn't like me. Anyways while you were at school I went and found your schedule and now we have 5 out of 7 classes together. We also have the same lunch…" Alice trailed on and on but I tuned out. After five minutes I tuned back in and realized she was on a completely different topic.

"Sooooo there's this guy that's in you group of friends and I think he's really cute. Do you think maybe you could give me his number or invite him over.' She said biting her lip and looking down at the ground.

I raise my eyebrow and smirk at her. "Oh and who is this person?" I tease.

"Shut up! Don't patronize me! He's tall and has Honey blond hair and has THE SEXIEST smile."

I fake mock horror. "Sexier than mine?"

She laughs. "Eeww I couldn't look at you like that anyways. That's incest. Perv."

"I'm not a perv. I'm just a seventeen year old guy with needs." I stick my tongue out at her. "I don't know who you're talking about. But I'm having a party on Saturday. A lot of my friends are coming. You should come and if you see him I'll hook you up." I say.

Alice squeals and kisses my cheek. "I have to get ready!"

"Alice" I warn. "It's not until Saturday."

She turns back facing me. "So?"

I laugh and she walks out. Speaking of needs, I pick up my cellphone and dial Laurens number.

"Hi Eddie." She purrs. Trying to make it sound seductive.

I push aside the fact that she called me Eddie. "How soon can you be at my house. Scratch that. How soon will it take for you to be in my bedroom, Naked and in my bed."

"I'll be there in 15." She sings and hangs up before I can change my mind.

This is going to be a fun night.

Bella's POV

I get out of my car and walk into Forks. I stopped on the way to get a Coffee but I was still a little early.

"Hey, Bella." A deep voice calls out.

I spin around and a grin spreads across my face.

"Jake!" I say a little too loudly. A wolfish grin appears on his face and he walks towards me.

He grabs the coffee out of my hands and sips it. "Don't mind if I do."

I punch him in the arm. ""You can have it anyway, I was through."

"Damn." He sighs. "I wanted your lips to be where mine were, then it's like we kissed."

"Ewwww!" I laugh "When was the last time I babysat you? Last year?"

His mood turns sour. "That was ridiculous. I don't understand that myself."

Content with that answer I nudge him and we begin walking towards my locker. It was about 8:00 and people were beginning to get there. I chat with Jake until the bell rings and he walks towards his first period. I take a step into my Biology class when I realize a small girl with pixie hair is sitting at a table that usually only occupies my books and me.

I walk over and place my things on the desk. Her gaze had been shifted at a rabbit in the garden that we have outside of the classroom. She turns to me and smiles like there was no tomorrow.

"Hi. My name is Alice, I'm new. I came from another school; the people over there were so boring and strict. I like this school a lot more. You and I should be friends. Will you be my first friend here? We can eat lunch together and go shopping-"She stops and looks me up and down.

"You look like you can shop! That outfit is hot! Anyways, I'm seventeen and yeah I'm new" She beams as she finishes her monologue. She stares at me and I realize that she wants me to respond.

"Hey, I'm Bella…" I trail off. I have no idea what to say next. Thankfully Mr. Banner choses that moment to walk into the classroom.

"Good Morning class!" He booms. To his "surprise" no one answers. "Oh? Nobody wants to talk. Well, that's unfortunate. I want everyone to look at their lab partner."

Mr. Banner walks over to his desks and grabs booklets and begins to pass them around the class. "Starting TODAY, not tomorrow, not next week, not next month the day before it's due, TODAY. You will write 5 pages every night discussing any topic related to science. That could be how molecules work, the side effects of music on your brain, making beauty products…." I hear Alice squeal beside me.

"Remember how I said I wouldn't give you all science fair?" We all shout yes, dreading the words that were going to come out of his mouth.

"Well…the county overruled my decision. You need this to graduate. You have the rest of the period to discuss with your partner how this is going to work while I sit over here and go over the divorce papers my wife just sent me." Mr. Banner goes to his desk and puts his head down, nobody speaks. He looks up confused and clearly irritated. "Go." He commands and the classroom soon feels with sound.

"YAY! We're going to be best friends and Science fair partners. I hope you don't mind but I already have a topic and all the material is at my house so every day for the next month you can just come over my house after school and we can work on it and talk about guys and gossip and it's going to be great. Wait…will your parents mind?" she asks

That stops me short, everybody in town knew my mother had left me and many more knew that since Emmett left it was just me at the house. "uummm, I don't live with my parents anymore."

Thankfully she doesn't ask any more questions. "Great, then there's no reason you can't sleep over tonight."

Shrugging my shoulders I glance at the clock and realized time went by faster than I thought. The bell was about to ring. "Yeah sure, I don't see why not. Here." I give her my cell phone number. "text me your address so that I know where to go after I get my clothes."

The bell rings. Alice gets up and bends down to kiss my cheek. "Bye best friend." I stare as she walks out the classroom and then I laugh. "Bye."

The rest of the day passes by with no incident. I speak to Alice a few more times and Jake when I see him. I was walking out to my car when Mike and Tyler approach me. Mike slides in front of me and blocks me from getting into my car.

"I'll move if you give me a kiss" Mike says looking me up and down. Tyler laughs while, giving him a high five

"That's disgusting, please move." I reply. I was not in the mood for this.

"Don't be like that." I hear Tyler say from behind me. "Give him a kiss." Tyler pushes me towards him so that I end up pressed against Mike. I struggle to get myself off but Mike holds tight. He leans in closer and puts his lips on my ear. "Or we could go farther if you want."

I was trying not to cause attention so I speak quietly. "Mike. Get. Off. Me."

He matches my tone. "You know what I want." His hands grab my ass and he begins to move it around to feel more intimate places when Jake, Embry, Paul, Quil and Seth walk by. They were laughing and I was making eye contact to see if Jake or any of them would see. At the last minute Quil sees and nudges Jake. Jake turns around and rage fills his eyes. He runs over to Mike and pries me off of him giving me to Seth.

Mike pushes Jake. "Hey Dick, mind your own business."

Jake shoves him back. "If you were think with your brain instead of that you would realize she didn't want you on her like that."

Mike eyes me. "She definitely wanted this Mike!" He laughs but before he finished Jakes fist met his face. Tyler jumped in and kicked Jake in the back knocking him to the ground. Quil jumps in and punches Tyler in the Stomach.

Mike and Tyler's friends run over and join in the fight each choosing one of Jake's pack to go up against. I try and break them apart and while doing so Tyler elbows me in the eye. I fall to the ground in pain. The fight continues and I hear someone call my name.

"BELLA!" Alice runs over and bends over me. "Are you okay?"

Still doubled over in pain I sarcastically say "Peachy." Alice looks up at the fight.

"What are they fighting over?" I sigh.

Alice however doesn't look disgusted rather impressed. "I wish I could get guys to fight over me. Like that guy right there." She looks over and I laugh. Edward was walking over with Jasper, Ben and Stefan.

"I assume you mean Edward. In which case I do not agree but I cannot blame you."

She laughs and shakes her head. "No not him, the tall guy next to him. Isn't he beautiful?"

She meant Jasper, I guess he wasn't unattractive. He had a really cute Southern Accent and we had talked a couple of times. "Yeah he's cute"

The three walk over and surprisingly instead of joining they broke it up. Alice the whole time just watched Jasper as he pulled Mike off of Jake.

"Lay off man." Jasper says.

"NO!" Mike's face was bleeding and his eye was swollen. Jake on the other hand looked fine. "Dick started it."

"Trust me" Jake replies darkly. "It wasn't my dick that started it."

"You wanna go?" Mike yells.

"We already did, I won" Jake replies.

Mike starts trying to break the hold Stefan and Jasper have on him when Edward snaps.

"He said Lay off. Stop acting like a pussy. You lost dude, get over it. Shit. Fucking waste of time. Why are we still here? School ended 10 minutes ago."

The crowd has broken up and Edward looks at me.

"You should put some ice on that." For a second I thought he looked pissed but that was soon replaced as soon as he said "So you don't get uglier than you already are."

Him and his friends leave in one direction and Jake's leave in another leaving me and Alice standing in an empty parking lot holding my eye.

A:N: So I promised you guys a chapter YAYAY! School starts for me tomorrow soooooo I won't be able to update during the week but next chapter will either be her asking her guardian angel questions orrr Edwards party. So Review


	9. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

_Previously: __The three walk over and surprisingly instead of joining they broke it up. Alice the whole time just watched Jasper as he pulled Mike off of Jake._

_"Lay off man." Jasper says._

_"NO!" Mike's face was bleeding and his eye was swollen. Jake on the other hand looked fine. "Dick started it."_

_"Trust me" Jake replies darkly. "It wasn't my dick that started it."_

_"You wanna go?" Mike yells._

_"We already did, I won" Jake replies._

_Mike starts trying to break the hold Stefan and Jasper have on him when Edward snaps._

_"He said Lay off. Stop acting like a pussy. You lost dude, get over it. Shit. Fucking waste of time. Why are we still here? School ended 10 minutes ago."_

_The crowd has broken up and Edward looks at me._

_"You should put some ice on that." For a second I thought he looked pissed but that was soon replaced as soon as he said "So you don't get uglier than you already are."_

_Him and his friends leave in one direction and Jake's leave in another leaving me and Alice standing in an empty parking lot holding my eye_

I park the car and walk into the house. You'd think by now I'd be used to the feeling of emptiness this house gave me. The blue paint was chipping off the walls and the stairs creaked as I walked up the stairs showing its age. Walking into the bathroom I instantly regret turning to the mirror. My eye was black and blue and my cheek was swelling.

"Fucking great" I swear to myself. My phone starts to ring from downstairs and I sprint to catch it. My heart leaped, somewhere deep inside me, I was hoping it was my Guardian Angel.

"_Why would he call you?" _my inner voice taunts. _"He's only doing this because it's a game to him. You mean nothing and after 6 days. It'll be over. And you'll be back to being alone."_

I reach my phone and turn it over. It was an unknown number. "Hello?" I answer

"BELLA! IS YOUR EYE OKAY, AFTER TODAY? I STILL THINK IT'S DREAMY YOU HAD GUYS FIGHTING OVER YOU. I REALIZED I NEVER GAVE YOU MY ADDRESS…BUT I GUESS THAT'S WHY YOU GAVE ME YOURS. ANYWAY.."

By this time I'm smiling. I've already out my phone on the table and walked away from it. I could hear her from across the room and she wasn't even screaming.

"WHAT TIME ARE YOU GOING TO BE HERE? I'M SO EXCITED! AFTER WE FINISH OUR HOMEWORK I'M GOING TO DO YOUR NAILS AND DO YOUR HAIR AND.."

A deep voice from her end cuts her off.

"ALICE! SHUT UP! Whoever that is, know there's still time to escape. I can't help you once you're here." There's a tussle on the other end of the phone as Alice shrieks and laughs. I walk over to the table and put the phone back to my ear.

"Alice?" I question.

She responds quickly "Sorry. He's an idiot. Anyway I have to make preparations so I'll text you the information! See you at 7!" She hangs up.

I find myself still smiling as I get ready. I know how much fun taunting your siblings friends are. Emmett and I used to do it all the time. I grab my toiletries and whatever pajamas were in my drawer and place them in a duffel bag. Surprisingly the weather for tomorrow afternoon was going to be very hot so I grab an off the shoulder skin tight black dress and black gladiator sandals and slide that in the duffel bag as well.

After getting everything ready I look at the clock. It read 5:26. Alice hadn't texted me the address so I figured I had enough time to go get some coffee. I grab my keys and my phone and head out.

**A/N: LISTEN TO DAYLIGHT BY MATT AND KIM WHILE YOU READ THIS PART**

I take a right out of my neighborhood and feel the wind blowing in my hair. I had no idea why I felt so good. Maybe it was this strange weather. Forks had always been known for rain but lately we've had great weather. I guess it was something about feeling the sun on my skin. The warmth of it going through my hair and it's rays kissing my cheek. I get to Starbucks and order the usual. Finding a spot outside and sitting down I pull out Romeo and Juliet. I'm at the best part when my phone buzzes indicating a text message. I open it up and read it.

"THIS IS ALICE SO SAVE THIS NUMBER! AND HUR YUP AND GET OVER HERE! THE ADDRESS IS 2195 Forest Wood Drive"

I pucker my lips….that address seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I plug the address and start driving. It doesn't take me too long to get there and the whole time I wondered why the path to this house seemed so familiar. I ring the doorbell and then look down into my purse to get my phone.

"Bella?"

The door opens and I find myself staring into the eyes of Esme. Edwards mother. Everything clicks. I begin to realize 2 things. First I was at Edwards house and everything seems so familiar because I had been here so many times before and 2. If that was him on the phone. I was fucked.

I know it's not much but it's my spring break and I'm doing a whole lot of nothing. Next chapter is Edwards Party. And I have some great stuff planned. Review :P


	10. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight books.

So I've been working on this story all day because like I said last chapter. I'm not doing anything over spring break. Please don't forget I need questions to ask her guardian angel. Thanks so much for supporting me over the 2 something years I've been writing this story. To be honest I forgot all about it until I found my notebook of ideas. Wanna count how many times I said smiling or laughing in this chapter. Dear, God.

**Flashback: 10 years ago **

_"Wow Eddie, why is your house is so big?"___

_"I don't know. But my mom says it's not the size of the house that matters rather the size of your heart...whatever that means" he looks at me, waiting for me to finish looking at his home.___

_ My brown eyes scan the outside of his house: it was 3 stories big and was the only house for a while. I bet he had lots of deer running around. And had birds and mice help him like in the Disney movies. I giggle and he raises his eyebrows.___

_"What?" He asks "What's so funny?"___

_I grab his hand and pull him inside "Nothing. Let's play."__  
><em>**END FLASHBACK**

BPOV  
>Looking up at his mother ten years later I realize she hasn't changed at all. Her beauty could still be compared to a model. Beautiful white skin with a piercing smile to match.<p>

"Hello." I say quietly. "It's been a while"

The smile grows wider. "Bella! It's been so long since I've seen you! What a wonderful surprise."

We walk into the kitchen she begins to apologize while pulling out pots and pans "I didn't know you were coming over I would have had dinner ready-"

I cut her off quickly "It's okay Mrs. Cullen I'm actually here to see Alice. I had no idea she lived here, we're working on a project."

"Oh yes I believe it was your freshmen year when she came to live with us. And please," She places a quick kiss on my forehead "It's Esme. You'll find Alice upstairs down the hall, last door to the right."

I leave her to cooking and start walking to Alice's room. To get to the stairs I had to pass the living room. They hadn't changed it a bit. 

_RESUME FLASHBACK__  
><em>_I grab his hand and pull him inside "Nothing. Let's play"___

_He shuffles his feet against the living room floor. "Well, what do you want to play?"___

_I look around. They had three leather couches set up to surround their movie screen TV. A piano sat in the far right corner and a book shelf in the far left. On the bottom row of the book shelf I noticed video games._

___"I have these video games! We can play Mario smash brothers or Naruto...or Mario kart! I just got Mario kart and I'd totally kill you-why are you looking at me like that?"___

_His eyes were open wide and his smile covered half of his face. He laughed and ran his hand through his bronze covered hair. "We've been best friends for the longest time and I never knew you liked video games. Mario Kart it is."___

_Carmen and Esme walk in on both of us 2 hours later trash talking each other and laugh. "Come on, Bella. It's time to go get Emmett"___

_I pout in protest "Give me on more minute I'm this close to beating him." ___

_His shoulder bumps into me. "You wish Swan."___

_I was right behind him dodging all of the banana peels and green shell he threw at me. He was about to cross the finish line when all of a sudden one of the computer players through a blue shell. I smile knowing that automatically went after 1st player.___

_His eyes are glued to the screen "I'm winning! I'm winn- wait NO!"_

___The shell blows him up and I cross the finish line first.___

_"What was that? You're winning?" I say. I throw my controller on the couch and do a victory dance. ___

_He glares at me "Shut up. I can beat you. Wanna go again?"___

_Slowly smiling, I pick my controller back up "Wanna bet? If you lose I get your snack for a week. If I lose then I'll give you mine."___

_He smirks "You're on."___

_"Bella. We really need to go get Emmett" Carmen says gently___

_Esme comes over and places a hand on my shoulder "How about you come back tomorrow? And you can bring Emmett too."___

_ "Say yes, Bella! Say yes!" Edward pleads.___

_I look over at Carmen and she nods "We'll be back tomorrow"___

_I get my coat and as I'm leaving yell over my shoulder "Better start practicing if you want to beat me!"___

_The last thing I hear is his laugh as he closes the door._

_END FLASHBACK__  
><em>_

EPOV

_Let's go if you want it you can get it let me know._

I push my earphones back in my ear and tell my legs to go faster.

_I'm bout to put this finger lets go._

My arms pump back and forth.

_If you want some, come get some,  
>cuz where I'm from we tote big guns,<br>And everybody know somebody that  
>know somebody that know somethin bout it,<em>

Sweat covers every inch of my body but that doesn't disgust me. It just shows how hard I've worked. I look at the time 2:56 I'd burned 433 calories. Four minutes left.

At this point I'm not even listening to the music anymore.

Three minutes. I can do this. My body feels with adrenaline and I finish the last three minutes with ease. Going upstairs I find my mom cooking and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi honey" she smiles "how was your workout?"

"It went well. After I take my shower I'm going to go to the store and grab things for the party."

She looks at me confused "You're having a party?"

I run my hands through my hair "uhh...yeah. I meant to ask you I could have a party on Saturday."

Esme looks at me and places her hands on her hips "Now you know your father and I are going out if town tonight and won't be back until next week."

"Mom, please! I just want some friends over for my birthday…. which you and dad are missing by the way. I only turn 18 once." I smirk inwardly knowing this was making her feel guilty.

She sighs and a frown forms in her face "There was no other option! Your father and I have to go out of town for this conference I told you we could celebrate when we got back. But...I do understand what you mean...I suppose you can have a few friends over. How much do you need?"

"500...I want a lot of food and drinks and you know how much we eat." I laugh to play it off like the money wasn't going towards drugs and alcohol.

She goes to her purse and pulls out $500. "Edward. For God's sake if we have to come back from Atlanta because some stupid ass kid gets his drunk ass stuck in our chimney you will be in so much trouble."

I am taken back. Esme hardly curses and she knew what I was going to do with the money but let me have it anyway. I love my mother. I run up to her and swing her around in a circle.

"You're the best mom."  
>She laughs and hits me with her towel. "Your father is not to know about this. Do me a favor go get the mail and then go take a shower." She turns back to cooking. "You stink."<br>_

BPOV

Before I could knock on the door Alice opens it. She engulfs me in a hug. Her head goes right underneath my chin and I smell her coconut hair product.  
>"I saw your car outside! I'm so excited you're here"<p>

Smiling I take her arms from around me. "I'm glad to be here too, Alice…wait-what is this stuff all over me."

I look into her room and see a canvas that Alice had been drawing on but she was less than careful. I had paint all over my shirt and pants. She looks up and down at me in horror.

"Oh. Bella I'm so sorry! I'd let you go in my bathroom but Carlisle is having it renovated. I don't think Edwards here. You can use his bathroom. "She grabs my hand and my bag and starts dragging me across the hall.

I stop in my tracks. "Oh, yeah. When were you going to mention he was your brother?"

She shrugs. "Technically he's my cousin but I didn't think it mattered. Ewww wait, do you like him?"

Disgust must appear all over my face because she relaxes "Actually the exact opposite and I'm not going into any detail. So don't ask."

She chuckles "Wasn't going to."  
>We walk into his room and I see it's neater that most boys. Everything had a place. His bed was between his dresser and his CD collection. He had a futon going sideways in front of his window and a bookshelf on the far left. Beside the bookshelf was his bathroom. Alice pushes me towards it. "Clean up! I'll go get in my pajamas too. And then meet me back in my room!"<p>

She closes the door behind her and I'm left alone. I open the door to his restroom and that's also clean as well. I place my towel on the sink and turn on the shower. In a few minutes the mirror begins to fog up and I knew the water was ready. I take off the paint smeared clothes and step in. I close the shower curtain to keep the water from escaping. The water felt so good against my skin. Silence in the shower always seemed so weird to me. It always gave me comfort to sing.

_"Regrets collect like old friends"_  
>I spray my strawberry shampoo in my hair and its scent feels my nostrils.<p>

_"Here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way. And all of the ghouls come out to play"___

I realized I didn't bring my own soap so I grab some off of the walls.

"_Every demon wants his pound of flesh, but I'd like to keep some things to myself"_

Rinsing off I close my eyes and just stand under the water.  
><em>"I like to keep my issues draw but it's always darkest before the dawn"<em>_  
><em>  
>I started to remember how everybody I had come to love left. My dad, my mom, Carmen. The only person I had left was Emmett and now he had found Rosalie.<br>_  
><em>_"And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way., I can see no way and I'm always dragging that horse around."_

"Uuhhhhh you have a great voice and all. But the only time I let girls use my shower is after they've slept with me." A voice says from outside the curtain.

I stop suddenly. My eyes open and I hiss. Alice told me he wasn't here and he hadn't realized who he was talking to. I couldn't really get mad about the comment. I was in HIS bathroom.

"I mean, I have to take a shower myself and I can always jump in there with you." I could hear his smirk.

"For fucks sake Cullen. Shut the hell up and cover your eyes." I hiss.

His gears click into place as he hears the hostility in my voice "Swan? What the fuck are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Look. I'm here with Alice." I try to say without sounding like a bitch.

"You're gay?! That makes sense. I knew that's why you didn't like me."

I turn off the water , roll my eyes and reach for my towel. Cursing inwardly when I realize I left it on the sink. "Look you self-centered, pompous, obnoxious ass fuck. That's not what I meant." I pull the curtain back around my face to reveal him standing there with an amused face. "We're doing a project together. I got paint on me and her bathrooms not working. Do me a favor. Hand me that towel behind you."

He smirks "Gotta work for it Swan. Beg me."

My teeth curl up at him. "Give me the fucking towel. Please."

He laughs "More."

"Fucking hell! You're so fucking annoying. Always getting on my goddamn nerves. I'll just get the towel myself. Shit. Can't ask you to do one simple thing without you being up my ass. The fuck did I even do to you in the first place? I'm not saying I hate you. I'm just saying if there was a train I'd probably push you in front of it." By this time I had grabbed my shampoo and walked out of the shower. It took me all of three seconds to get the towel and wrap it around my body.

"I understand this is your bathroom but kindly get the fuck out so I can change."

He had been staring at me since I started going off on him. With a look I couldn't quite place until I got out of the shower and then it turned into lust. I shove him out and slam the door.

When I come out, I'm wearing a tank top and some boy shorts. He's lying on his bed tossing a basketball up and down. I throw a new towel at him and it lands on his chest.  
>"All yours" I say as I walk out close the door behind me.<p>

EPOV  
>After grabbing the mail for Esme I run upstairs to my room. I pause in my doorway when I realize the shower was running and someone was singing.<p>

_"Regrets collect like old friends"_  
>The sound was so beautiful. It reminded me of a caged bird.<p>

_"Here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way. And all of the ghouls come out to play"_

I recognized the song from Glee. Alice made me watch the entire season after she went through a bad break-up with Jack.

_"Every demon wants his pound of flesh, but I'd like to keep some things to myself"___

I walk towards the bathroom and stand outside.  
><em>"I like to keep my issues draw but it's always darkest before the dawn"<em>

Her voice….regardless of how lovely it sounded….was pained.

"_And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way., I can see no way and I'm always dragging that horse around."_

It felt rude to intrude on this so I decided to step in.

"Uuhhhhh you have a great voice and all. But the only time I let girls use my shower is after they've slept with me."

She stops suddenly. I could see her silhouette from the shower curtain and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't sexy as hell.

"I mean I have to take a shower myself and I can always jump in there with you." I secretly hope she would take up the offer.

"For fucks sake Cullen. Shut the hell up and cover your eyes." The voice says from behind the curtain.

Wait a minute…the only person that ever talked to me like that was "Swan? What The fuck are you doing in my bathroom?"

"Look. I'm here with Alice." She says from behind the curtain.

I decide to play with her. "You're gay?! That makes sense. I knew that's why you didn't like me."

"Look you self centered, pompous, obnoxious ass fuck. That's not what I meant." She pulls the curtain back around her face to reveal me standing there with an amused face. "We're doing a project together. I got paint on me and her bathrooms not working. Do me a favor. Hand me that towel behind you."

I smirk "Gotta work for it Swan. Beg me."

Her teeth curl up at me. "Give me the fucking towel. Please."

I laugh "More."

She sighs. "Fucking hell! You're so fucking annoying. Always getting on my goddamn nerves. I'll just get the towel myself. Shit. Can't ask you to do one simple thing without you being in my ass. The fuck did I even do to your in the first place. I'm not saying I hate you I'm just saying if there was a train if probably push you in front of it."  
>She walks out of the shower and I can't help but look down. All too soon she had the towel wrapped around her body.<p>

"I understand this is your bathroom but kindly get the fuck out so I can change." She says as she pushes me out and shuts the door.

I lay on my bed and grab my basketball. How had I not known her figure was more than great. Maybe if I didn't hate her we'd be a couple…or I would've at least hit it by now. I wonder… A towel hits my chest.

I look up as she's walking out the door. "All yours"

And long after she's closed the door I'm still looking at it.

Okay…I lied about this chapter being Edward's party. It got longer than I intended. Please review. Reviewing gives me motivation to put up another chapter. I need to know if you guys like it or not. I might input some of your ideas. So, REVIEW Thanks.


End file.
